Talk:Revenge of the Pirates!
Canon? I'm under the impression that all of the Disney Adventures shorts are ambiguously or not at all in the actual POTC canon. Shouldn't a tag be added to the top of the page about that? Vongchild 14:42, 8 June 2007 (UTC) *Can we find any official statement that says as much? If not, they ought to be taken as canon, since we do so with other publications such as the young Jack Sparrow books - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 14:44, 8 June 2007 (UTC) **Well, no. there's not an official statement. However, it would seem some of them contradict the events of the movies. Does that count for anything, by your reckoning? Vongchild 16:36, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ***Can you cite any instances of contradictions? If a particular comic contains a contradiction we can't reconcile, then it should be deemed either ambigiously or non-canon; whereas any comic that doesn't should be treated as canon. To be honest, the only one I have a problem with is the one with the contest winner who appears as himself having travelled back in time...although I suppose even that could be reconciled at a stretch - a universe with a 50-foot woman who explodes into a million crabs can contain just about anything ;) - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 17:28, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ****Primarily, I'm referring to a few of the comics that involve Jack and his crew (mainly, in most of the one's I've seen, he's running around with Will and/or Anamaria) from COTBP being attacked by Barbossa and Co. (who are still cursed). These comics can't be from before the movie because A) Jack first learns of the curse in the jail in COTBP and B) Jack wouldn't be running around with Will before the movie because he meets Will at the start of the film. They're not from after because A) he has the Pearl back and B) the curse is lifted. And I'm not sure if it's possible to be from during the movie because the action seems rather straightforward and the comics seem to be silly little sidetrips http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Open_Sesame%21. (Waiting out a cannon attack in an empty chest?) I'm inclined to think they're to POTC as the Tales comics are to Star Wars. I don't think an official statement exists because I don't think anyone has ever asked, though. And yes, things can get pretty crazy in the Pirates universe. Sometimes I wonder how different it would be from our own given a few hundred years. Vongchild 19:24, 10 June 2007 (UTC) *Actually, the stories are specified as being set after the first film. Barbossa is conspiciously absent, and Jack and his crew are of course now in command of the Pearl. It's implied the pirates have become cursed again, by the same Chest, or at least the same curse. It's possible they returned to Isla de Muerta (as it can be found by those who know where it is) before it was "claimed by the sea" in order to become re-cursed purely to exact revenge on Jack. The stories can work with a little license, so I wouldn't be so quick to write them off as non-canon. Also, with the Star Wars analogy, note that a fair number of Tales stories were either written as canonical stories or have been retroactively placed into continuity - even seemingly incongruous ones such as Darths Maul v. Vader - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 19:31, 10 June 2007 (UTC) **Hmm, well, that makes a little bit of sense. I guess I'll suspend my disbelief and let sleeping dogs lie, or just wait around and see if anything official ever turns up. Vongchild 01:42, 11 June 2007 (UTC)